Wait For You
by Mkw4
Summary: SongFic, OneShot. Based on Elliot Yamin's song, Wait for you. Please R


**I never felt nothing in the world like this before.**

Luke had finally discovered the true meaning of love with Lorelai. For them, it was a long time coming. He had waited eight years for her. Eight years of longing, of pining.

**Now I'm missing you and I'm wishing you would come back through my door.**

She always made him happy, made him smile. He could be in the worst of moods but when he saw her walk into the doors of the diner and he saw her 1,000 watt smile, all he could do was be happy. How could he not?

**Why did you have to go?**

What hurt Luke the most was the fact he lost her, and it was his fault. He had promised himself if he ever had a chance with her, he wouldn't let her slip away. But he did. And how could she go and sleep with Christopher, of all people?

**You could have let me know.**

Lorelai had given Luke that ultimatum that day. Elope or it was over. She had waited for Luke to make things right with his newly discovered daughter, and after awhile, she just gave up.

**So now I'm all alone.**

How could he find anyone else when he lost the girl for him. He had always had that gut feeling with Lorelai.  
She was the one for him. He was the one for her, not Christopher. At least she realized that Christopher wasn't the one.  
Christopher didn't deserve her. But maybe Luke didn't either anymore, he did at once, but not after what he put her through.

**Girl you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance.**

Luke had barely had enough time to process Lorelai's ultamatum. It was like she made him choose between April or her. How could she want him to make a decision like that?

**With you not around it's a little bit more than I can stand.**

Whenever Luke had seen Lorelai with Christopher while they were married for the short time they were, he had to immediately look away. He couldn't take it. Christopher was living in the house where Luke had loved lorelai, where Luke fixed everything,  
where he made home for Lorelai and him. At least she wasn't with Christopher anymore.

**And all my tears they keep running down my face.**

Luke rarely cried. The last time he could remember was the time parents died. But lately, he cried alot. He missed Lorelai more than he missed his own parents. She completed him. She made his life worth living. How could things be right without her in his arms? There was no way.  
They couldn't be right. That's what hurt him.

**Why did you turn away?**

Why couldn't Lorelai have only let him have a little more time. Why did she run to Christopher, let alone sleep and marry him?

**So why does your pride make you run and hide,  
Are you that afraid of me?**

Lorelai never came to the diner anymore. She never talked to Luke anymore. She couldn't face him.

**But I know it's a lie what you keep inside.  
This is not how you want it to be**

Luke knew that deep inside of Lorelai, she still loved him. Why else would she have cut things off with Christopher? She was lying to herself, keeping herself from Luke.  
Trying to tell herself, and Christopher she was over Luke. But Christopher didn't believe that. Why should he? It wasn't true.

**So baby I will wait for you,  
Cause I don't know what else I can do.**

Luke had to wait for her, there was nobody else for him. Nobody that could make him feel the way he felt when he was with Lorelai,  
or when he thought about her.

**Don't tell me I ran out of time**

Luke knew he shouldn't have made Lorelai wait for him to make things right with his daughter. He pushed her into her decision.

**If it takes the rest of my life Baby I will wait for you**

Luke would give Lorelai all the time in the world that she needed to realize Luke was the one for her.

**If you think I'm fine, it just ain't true.**

Couldn't she see Luke didn't smile, laugh, joke anymore?

**I really need you in my life**

He couldn't get by without her.

**No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you**

and that was exactly what he would do.

**Been a long time since you called me (How could you forget about me)**

Little did he know he was all she thought about.  
But she couldn't find the courage to talk to him.

**You gotta be feeling crazy How can you walk away Everything stays the same I just can't do it baby**

Even though Lorelai walked away from Luke and went to Christopher, nothing between them would ever change. There would always be that chemistry.  
Even Christopher saw that. Why couldn't they?

**What will it take to make you come back**

What did Luke have to do to get her to be only his again?

**Girl I told you what it is and it just ain't like that**

Luke had told Lorelai many times he needed time with April, but that just wasn't right.

**Why can't you look at me?  
You're still in love with me Don't leave me crying.**

Luke knew damn well Lorelai still loved him. He could see it in her eyes. But she just wouldn't give in. She could barely look at him. Luke couldn't stop crying over her.

**Baby why can't we just, just start over again Get it back to the way it was If you give me a chance I can love you right But you're telling me it won't be enough**

Both Luke and Lorelai knew it wasn't gunna be enough. They had gone through a lot. They needed to fix alot. But did they have the courage? Yes,  
they did. But they had to find it. They both knew they needed to talk through this. Neither of them could live their life the way it was supposed to be without eachother.  
Lorelai had gotten rid of everything that reminded her of Luke. But still even living in her house, walking through the doorway of the Dragonfly everyday that they had first kissed.  
Everything reminded her of Luke. Luke could barely sleep in his apartment knowing that bed was the place they made love for the first time. Both of them waited for the day things would be alright again. But would they ever?

**So baby I will wait for you Cause I don't know what else I can do Don't tell me I ran out of time If it takes the rest of my life**

**Baby I will wait for you If you think I'm fine it just ain't true I really need you in my life No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you**

**So why does your pride make you run and hide Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it is a lie what you're keeping inside That is not how you want it to be**

**Baby I will wait for you Baby I will wait for you If it's the last thing I do**

**So baby I will wait for you Cause I don't know what else I can do Don't tell me I ran out of time If it takes the rest of my life**

**Baby I will wait for you If you think I'm fine it just ain't true I really need you in my life No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you I'll be waiting…**


End file.
